


a helping hand

by fuglychan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Power Bottom Connor (Detroit: Become Human), Pre-Deviancy, he says no like once but it's consensual he just got confused, slight non-con warning!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:41:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27722275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuglychan/pseuds/fuglychan
Summary: Connor offers himself up in an unconventional way in hopes of helping aid his dear Lt. Hank in his sexual frustration.What he didn't expect was to get anything out of it.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	a helping hand

**Author's Note:**

> so like slight slight non-con warning (he says no like once bc he's confused ig idk how else to explain it but it's consensual and hank listens but warning still ig)  
> warning 2#: connor makes a small comment on how he could install a vagina,, so if that will trigger u watch out pls
> 
> i think thats all anyways

Hank subtle about daydreaming. No human in the office is aware when he zones out, but unlucky for him, his android partner always notices the second his mind starts to drift. 

His heart rate picks up, and his temperature rises slightly. The lieutenant is sexually frustrated - pent up, and it’s only escalated since the time he’s known him. 

Humans have a weird thing for modesty. Subjects of masturbation and sex are forbidden to talk about in a place of work. 

However, it’s getting in the way of their work. Hank has an inability to focus due to primal urges. 

Connor’s never experimented, but he has the correct components. He was built to serve and fill the role of whatever the police force wanted him to be. He’d never tried before, but most androids were capable of it. They were built in mind to serve. 

“Would you like me to help you, Lietenant?” 

“With, what?” Hank lifts up his coffee mug and sips on the freshly brewed cup Connor had made for him. 

“You’re frustrated. Sexually.” Hank sputtered, choking on the liquid in his mouth and slamming the mug down on the table. Nearby officers were gawking at the commotion. No doubt, Connor’s words made their way across the bullpen. “I could help with that, if you’d like.” 

“Connor!” he chastised sharply, coughing. “What the fuck is wrong with you?” 

“You’re distracted, Lieutenant. Your sexual frustration leaves you in an unoptimal mindset for this case--” 

“Connor!” People were staring. “Stop talking. Right now.” He pinched the bridge of his nose. “Fucking androids.” 

“Yes, that is the idea.” 

…

Hank is out of his hair, grabbing the small fortune of a model into a private interrogation room far away from the bullpen. 

“What the hell is wrong with you?” 

“Is the problem with my components?” Connor asked, cocking his head to the side. “If you’d like, I could have my anatomy replaced with a female’s. Would that be preferable?” 

“Jesus Christ, Connor…” A light blush dusted his cheeks. “Where do you get off saying shit like that?” 

“Nowhere, Lietenant. Hopefully, you do, somewhere.” 

Hank might kill him. 

“You don’t know what you’re saying.” 

“I do,” Connor assured. “Most androids are capable of satisfying their human’s sexual desires.” 

“But you? There’s no way.” 

Slightly offended, Connor straightened up tighter if that was even possible with his ridiculous posture. “I am an advanced prototype, Lieutenant. I am capable of a lot of things.” 

At that, Hank studied him carefully. “This isn’t a place to talk about this.” With that, he stormed out of the room, and Connor made his way towards the desk later. 

He let the matter go. They spend the rest of the day hard at work. 

The second they’re home and Hank’s finished with the food he’s prepared for him, he drops the bomb on him. “Would you like to ‘have a go’ with me now, Lieutenant?” 

“Connor!” 

“Are you not ‘in the mood’? Your heart rate is escalated, and--” 

“Connor, you’re my… partner. It’s not normal for police partners to engage in this type of thing.” 

“I am not human,” he said. “I can be whatever you want to be, Lieutenant. If this will help you focus on the case, I would be more than happy to help.” 

Hank, hesitant, pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re really serious about this?” 

“Yes,” he assured. “You can do anything you want with me.” 

That peaked his interest, but Hank tried to cover up his amusement. “And you want this?” 

“Yes, Lieutenant.” 

He sighed. “If this… If this is going to work, you need to stop calling me that.” 

“What would you like me to call you?” 

Hank paused, thinking. “I feel like a dirty old man no matter what I say. Hank is fine.” 

“Okay, Hank. How would you like me?” 

The matter-of-fact tone spitting out the most filthy words he’s heard in a long time left him stunned for a moment, but he tried to recover quickly. He looked at the floor where Sumo was staring at them, and he bit his lip. “Bedroom.” 

“Would you like me to undress?” Hank nodded, and Connor started slipping off his blazer and folded it nicely to the side. Next, he started to metiscuously unbutton his shirt, to which Hank had enough of. He ripped through his buttons, slipping the shirt off of him quickly, and Connor went limp and allowed him to. 

Hank slipped his fingers into the seam of his trousers and lightly tugged them off. When he dropped them into a pile, Connor cringed. Eyeing him cautiously, Hank folded them half-assed that settled him a little. 

“Tell me if I do anything you don’t like.” 

“This is for your pleasure, Hank.” 

He sighed heavily. “I can’t do this if you’re not getting any pleasure from it at all. It feels.. Wrong.” There was some hesitation, as if Hank was holding back from something else he wanted to add. 

“I can pretend, if you’d like.” Hank scowled but nodded and mumbled a “yes, please.” 

Hank proceeded slowly, carefully trailing his hands over Connor’s exposed skin. He felt so… realistic, so human. 

Hank’s been thinking about him a lot lately. Connor himself insists on being a simple machine, void of any deviancy or any human emotion. Hank has his doubts. 

He traced his finger on the inside of his thigh, and Connor flinched ever so slightly. Amused at the involuntary response he got, he tried it again, scaling closer to his groin. He stiffened, and Hank pressed down on his chest with his other hand. 

His back plopped against the mattress, and Hank climbed over him. Connor stared up at him expectantly, watching his every move. 

It was strange, for sure, seeing Connor in this context, but it certainly was not unwanted. He was built to be aesthetically pleasing, perfect to look at. Without his clothes, he was even more beautiful. 

He was hairless - skin smooth and pale. His abdomen has probably never been exposed. 

“Have you done this before?” 

“No,” he answered. Then, he added, “There’s no need to go easy. I feel no pain.” 

“I like to take my time with this type of thing, Connor.” 

Happy to help, he settled with, “Anything you want.” 

Hank was a practical man. He had so many questions about this fucking android that he didn’t even know where to start. He didn’t even know he had genitals before today. 

What makes him tick? What extent does he feel? 

He couldn’t help but be curious. 

He can’t feel pain, but… 

Hank’s fingers prodded at Connor’s asshole, and he was shocked to find a wetness seeping from his hole. “Are you.. Wet?” 

“My self-lubrication protocol was activated.” 

Hank traced his finger through the wetness and wiped it on Connor’s thigh. Testing him, he inserted the first finger and was shocked when he didn’t even flinch. Hank added a second finger, and there still wasn’t much of a reaction. He started to stretch him, curling his fingers inside of him when Connor jolted suddenly. 

“Did I hurt you?” 

Connor’s split-second hesitance did not go unnoticed. “...No, Hank.” 

He raised an eyebrow. He spread his legs further apart. Connor was stretched with ease, almost going spread eagle for him. He propped the android up, curling his fingers again, this time watching his face. His lips parted with the curl, but he bit down after. 

He tries it again, and he gets a similar reaction. When he does it again, Connor makes a soft moan. His cheeks are dusted with a light shade of blue, and he’s rolling his head to the side to look away. 

Shame. Bashfulness. 

Human emotions. 

He slides another finger in, pushing against the bundle of nerves he assumes resembles a human prostate based on his reactions. Then again, Connor’s an android. He even said he would fake it. None of this was real. 

Connor was a very convincing actor. 

Except, he was really overdoing it. Similar to bad porn where the girl moans way too much, Connor is really expressive everytime Hank touches him. 

Connor’s cock is leaking. With what? He has no idea, but it’s spilling over his stomach, and Hank hasn’t even untucked his own dick from his pants. 

He gives his cock a few lazy strokes while he finishes stretching open Connor, who is whining with every touch. When his hand slips out, Connor whines louder. “Hank…!” 

“You’re really overdoing it, Connor.” He grabs at his side and flips him over to his stomach. He spreads his legs apart once again and places a pillow under his groin so his ass is propped up. He made a soft hissing noise when his cock pressed against the soft pillow, but settled when Hank pressed the head of his cock against his rim. “Don’t fake it so loudly.” It was hurtful, really. If he kept fake moaning, he was just going to make him feel worse. 

However, as soon as Hank sunk into him, he wasn’t sure if feeling bad was even possible. Connor’s hole was too tight around his dick, squeezing around him. He’s wet and so fucking delicious, and it’s been so long. 

Hank thrusts lightly before reminding himself he feels no pain. He can go as hard as he wants. 

With that, he starts fucking him roughly, treating him as if he’s a toy. The wrongness of the situation burns at him, but it feels so good that it’s hard to care. 

Connor let out a noise suddenly, and he bit down on the mattress to stifle it. It was weird, but Hank tried not to think much about it. 

Until he did it again. 

And again. 

As he fucked him, Connor kept making these loud - despite being muffled against the mattress- pathetic, little mewls. 

“Connor, you’ve got to stop doing that.” He pulled at his hair to pick him up off the mattress, and Connor gulped. 

“H-Hank.” 

A stutter. 

Hesitance. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“Hank,” Connor cried, “Please, don’t stop.” 

He rolled his hips, pulling his hair at the same time, and Connor cried out openly. “Connor, do you… Do you feel pleasure?” 

“Hank,” he pleaded as he slowed down. “Please, please.”

He grinned. 

Oh, this was too fucking perfect. 

When he stopped, Connor let out a harsh gasp. “Why’d you stop?” 

“You didn’t answer my question.”

Connor’s LED light flashed yellow. “I… I don’t know.” Hank placed a hand against his asscheek, and Connor whimpered. “It’s like my temperature regulator has stopped working, and my thiruim pump is in overdrive.” 

“Love it when you dirty talk,” Hank said, rolling his eyes. “Do you know what you’re begging for, boy?” 

“Touch me again,” he said, pushing his ass up in the air. “Please, Hank.” 

“I thought we were doing this for me.” 

He was silent. Hank was fucking with him. The oh-so-perfect android was showing weakness, and he was planning on exploiting that for all it was worth. “We are.” 

“Then why are you begging, baby?” When he went silent again, he pinched his asscheek. 

“Hank, please,” he cried out, hand reaching out to crumble the bedsheet underneath his fingers. “Use me, please. I want it so bad.” 

As much as he wanted to uncover the deviancy lying underneath those words, his cock was starting to hurt from how hard it was. So, he indulged Connor and slid in, bottoming out as Connor cried with every thrust. 

It didn’t take long for him to finish, but by the time he slid out, Connor was still twitching. When he rolled him over, he was stunned. 

Connor’s doe eyes were tear streaked. His cheeks were a bold blue color, and he was drooling a small bit. “Connor?” he asked in disbelief. 

“Something’s wrong, Hank.” His cum was seeping out of his hole. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

Hank trailed a hand down his chest, and Connor arched against the contact. “You’re so starved for it, and you don’t even know…” 

He trailed his hand down, rubbing circles into his thigh until he jolted up into the air. He did this a couple times before grabbing him by the thighs and slipping his tongue against his rim. 

The reaction was loud - like a slap in the face. “Hank!” he was screaming, hand gripping the blankets as tightly as he could. “Hank!” As if stuck, he kept repeating his name as Hank slipped his tongue into his hole, rubbing circles into his thigh as he tongue-fucked him. 

Connor made small, mewling noises the whole time, and as soon as they started to become high-pitched and fast and his thighs started to clench, he pulled back. 

“No, please,” he cried out, sitting up sharply. His chest was rising and falling quickly. “Hank, I don’t understand. It hurts.” 

“You want.” 

He nodded. “I… I want it to stop.” He let go of him, and he cried out. “No!” 

“Clearly, that’s not what you want, Connor.” 

He whined. “Hank, please.” 

“What do you want, baby?” 

His poor, overworked android brain was doing overtime to try and understand the sensations running their course through his body. “You, Hank.” 

And fuck, the mouth on that droid. 

Hank engulfed his small cock with his hand as he slipped his tongue into Connor and jerked him - not stopping this time when he got close. 

He was panting - strange as he had no reason to breathe as he got taken to the edge. “Hank!” he cried, raising his head up off the bed to look at him as his orgasm was ripping from him, and he screamed so loudly that static made its way into his voice. 

After the wave washed over him, Connor sat up. 

“Whoa.” 

Hank couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Yeah. Whoa.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hate this and i wrote it in like an hour so just fucking take it
> 
> might write more might not who the fuck knows


End file.
